At a time when energy conservation is of primary importance, numerous products have been developed to assist in conserving the ever-diminishing supply of energy. Compact fuel efficient automobiles are increasing in numbers. Ceiling fans, once the sole source of cooling in buildings have become fashionable again. Windmills long abandoned as an energy-producing source are even being rediscovered.
Ways to tap the energy of the sun are constantly being explored and many devices exist that utilize the sun as an energy source. The invention solar window system is one such device that uses the rays of the sun in several ways. Depending upon the configuration of the invention solar window system, a building may be heated or kept cool or insulated from the environment. Positioned to reflect the sun's rays into a building, the invention solar window system aids in heating the interior of the building. Positioned to reflect the sun's rays away from a building, a building may be kept cool using the invention solar window system. In yet a third position, the invention solar window system may insulate a building from loss of internal heat and entry of external cold as well as provide a means of securing the building against intruders. All of these capabilities can be realized by the invention solar window system.